


Twist Like This

by atimi (bertee)



Series: CWRPF: I'll Build You a Castle [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen experiment a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist Like This

"You have skeptical face."

Jensen raised his eyebrows. "You have a box," he replied. "I think I'm allowed some skepticalness."

"Skepticalness?" Jared walked over from where he'd shut the dogs in the kitchen and slid his fingers through the loops of Jensen's jeans. "I'm so glad I hooked up with you for your brains."

"Shut up," Jensen muttered but lifted his head up enough to let Jared kiss him anyway. "What's in the box that's so special?"

Jared beamed at him and Jensen felt a pleased little twist in his stomach at that smile. "Fun things," Jared said cheerfully, stepping backward and crouching down to tap on the lid of the cardboard box. "So you know how we can't exactly go shopping for sex stuff together? Well, I checked out some places online-"

"This is going to end well."

"-and I ordered a ton of things," Jared continued, unfazed. "I'm not saying we need to use all of them - or even any of them - but I figured it'd be easier to look at everything here and then send them back instead of going to a store or trying to work out how big they are from pictures on the internet."

"So you bought toys," Jensen summarized, amused but intrigued as he wandered over to sit down on the floor by the box. "And what, I just go through and decide which ones are gonna fit up my ass?"

"I thought it would be more of a joint decision," Jared admitted with a grin, "but yeah, pretty much. You ready to take a look?"

Feeling a weird buzz of anticipation, Jensen nodded and settled back on the carpet as Jared kneeled down to delve inside the box. "Okay, so we got a bunch of plugs," he began, setting them on the floor as he said, "Different sizes, different materials-"

"Different colors," Jensen added, picking up one of the plugs and holding it up to the light. "Dude, this is pink. I think it sparkles."

Jared flashed him a grin as he laid the rest of the plugs and dildos out on the floor. "Yep. I think the pink plug would go well with these." He pulled a pair of women's panties out of the box and tossed them at Jensen before saying, a little calmer, "I can return them if this isn't your thing though?"

Clearing his throat, Jensen set the plug and the panties to one side as he said, embarrassed, "I'm good with keeping them."

Jared chuckled and Jensen felt heat wash through him at the thought of them testing out the plug and panties later. "Are you okay with all the plugs and dildos?" Jared asked. "Even the vibrating ones?"

"Especially the vibrating ones," Jensen said, eyeing the collection, "but you can send those two giant ones back - there's no way those are going up my ass, dude."

Jared saluted. "Noted." He put the two biggest plugs into a separate pile and pulled more things out of the box for Jensen to approve. "Anal beads?"

Jensen looked at the string of small balls in Jared's hand and nodded.

"Spreader bar?" Jared asked, lifting a metal bar out of the box and ratcheting it as wide as he could. "Whoa, that's long."

"Yes to the bar," Jensen said, "but no opening it the whole way when it's attached to me. I like having my legs attached to my body."

Jared laughed. "Trust me, I like your bowlegs way too much to hurt them." He set the bar aside and pulled the next thing out of the box. "Cuffs? I got metal and leather versions, and an extra pair for your ankles."

"Definitely yes," Jensen agreed, kneeling up to look in the box. "What else you got in there?"

"Ah-ah," Jared said, bopping him on the nose with two fingers. "Bad Jensen. No peeking."

Kind of embarrassed by how much that turned him on, Jensen sat back on his heels and looked over at Jared, who was eyeing the cuffs in contemplation. "You wanna play now?" he asked, letting the cuffs dangle from his fingers. "I won't use anything on you that you don't want me to but since we got all these new toys…"

Jensen smiled, trying not to show how turned on he was at the prospect. "Sounds good to me. But no plugs yet - I wanna wash them first."

Jared grimaced. "Yeah, I don't wanna be puttin' those anyplace private until they're clean." He jangled the cuffs together. "These should be good to go."

Holding out his wrists, Jensen stayed obediently still while Jared stood up and walked around to crouch behind him. His eyes fell shut as Jared rested his hands on his shoulders, stroking his fingers up over his neck and collarbone, and he tilted his head back to give him better access as Jared asked his usual question, "Safeword?"

"Chevelle," he answered instantly, splaying his knees wider apart and biting his lip as Jared kissed the side of his neck. 

Jared kissed his way down, licking over the skin and scraping his teeth against the column of Jensen's throat, and Jensen shivered when Jared's fingertips slipped up under the bottom of his t-shirt to tap against his stomach. "You're gonna strip for me," he whispered in his ear. "All the way down to your boxers, then you're gonna get on your knees and ask me to cuff you."

Jensen shivered and nodded, and Jared stepped back smoothly. "Get to it."

Stumbling to his feet, Jensen pulled off his tee and shoved his pants down his legs to kick them off. He peeled his socks off, trying not to overbalance in his haste, and then dropped back down to his knees at Jared's feet. He kept his head lowered, resting his hands on his bare thighs, and he fought to keep his voice steady as he asked, "Cuff me?"

Jared nudged his thigh with his foot. "You call that asking?"

Hiding his smile, Jensen tried again, "Please cuff me?"

"Better." He could hear the smile in Jared's voice and he held his hands out as Jared crouched in front of him and buckled the leather cuffs around his wrists before hooking them together, leaving Jensen's movements restricted. 

He hooked his fingers around the clasp of the chain and pressed it down to the floor to trap Jensen in place as he leaned in to kiss him. It was little more than a soft touch of lips on lips, just enough for Jared to start to nudge Jensen's lips apart with his tongue, but he pulled back before Jensen could fully relax into the kiss. He tugged on the chain and Jensen shuffled forward on his knees, still disoriented after the kiss as Jared pulled him in front of the open box.

He sat back to regain his balance and looked over at where Jared was sprawled out on the carpet with a cocky grin on his face. "Go on, man. Get out the rest of the toys."

Jensen felt his cheeks heat as he rose up on his knees under Jared's gaze and reached into the box with his cuffed hands. Pulling out a gag with a thick blue ball in the middle of the strap, he looked up at Jared. "Thought you didn't want to use gags?"

Jared shrugged. "I reconsidered. I mean, you said you wanted to and we didn't have any problems when we used a tie a couple weeks back." His eyes lingered on Jensen's lips. "Plus you look really good with something in your mouth."

Masking his smile, Jensen dutifully added the gag to the pile of toys they wanted to keep and reached back in to grab the last couple of things. The position was awkward and he fumbled with the items as he lifted out a small paddle and a plain black collar and leash. Jared eased the paddle from his hands, tapping it against his palm so that Jensen could get a good idea of the weight and force he could put behind it, and Jensen shifted in anticipation at the thought of Jared bringing it down on his ass. 

When he looked back up to Jared's face, Jared was smiling. "I'm guessing that's a yes to the paddle?"

Jensen gestured to his boxers, which weren't doing much to hide his arousal. "What gave it away?"

Jared smacked him lightly on the thigh with the paddle and Jensen fought to keep from rocking his hips up in search of more. "You forgetting who's tied up here?" Jared said playfully, but Jensen didn't miss how he brushed his fingers over the flat of the paddle before reaching for the collar and leash as his expression turned more serious. "About the collar, I know it's a big deal for some people but I don't wanna push you into something serious. I just-"

"You thought a collar would be hot," Jensen filled in with a grin. "No arguments from me, man. I always knew you loved yankin' my chain."

Jared laughed, full and relaxed, like they were watching the game together instead of looking through sex toys while Jensen was cuffed, naked, and on his knees. "You know me so well." Jensen lifted his chin, baring his neck in the hopes that Jared would take the hint, and he let out a slow breath when Jared moved in front of him again, collar in hand. "You wanna wear this for me like a good boy?"

Jensen's voice was little more than a whisper when he replied, already half-hard and desperate for any kind of contact, "Yes…"

Jared ran his hands up Jensen's sides, brushing his thumbs over his nipples before settling the collar around his throat as he caught Jensen's eyes. "You tell me if it goes too far, okay?"

Jensen nodded and tried to keep his breathing steady as Jared buckled the collar in place around his throat. The leather was cool and firm against his skin, just tight enough that Jensen could feel it as he swallowed but not tight enough to obstruct his breathing, but he took a deep breath to test it as Jared clicked the leash into place and stood up. 

The sight of Jared standing over him with the leash curled around his fist was enough to make Jensen's dick twitch in his boxers and he pressed the heel of his hand to his dick, adjusting it in the material and trying to stave off the need that flowed through him. 

"Hey." Jared slapped his hand away and quickly unclipped the chain connecting the leather cuffs. He pulled Jensen's arms behind his back and chained his wrists together again as he spoke into Jensen's ear, "Did I say you could touch yourself?"

Jensen shook his head but yelped when Jared smacked his ass. "No," he answered quickly. "Sorry."

Jared slid his arm around his chest to pinch at his nipples and Jensen arched against him with a groan that was cut off when Jared tugged on his leash. "C'mon."

Following the pull of the leash, Jensen inched forward on his knees to keep up with Jared and to avoid losing his balance. The carpet burned his knees when he shuffled forward but Jensen was more focused on the collar around his throat and the bob of his dick in his boxers as Jared led him over to the couch. He dropped to a seat, thighs open in a casual vee, and Jensen edged forward as Jared wound the leash around his fist to draw him in. 

"Good Jenny," he teased, running a hand through Jensen's hair, and Jensen wet his lips as Jared crooked his finger under his chin to tilt his face up. 

He closed his eyes when Jared kissed him, deep but playful, and he found himself chasing the kiss when Jared pulled back and reached down to unfasten his jeans, keeping Jensen's face inches away from his dick. Jensen instinctively tugged against the cuffs, wanting to wrap his hand around Jared's cock and go to work, but he was stopped by the leather around his wrists.

"No hands," Jared said, grabbing a bandanna from the side table. He reached over to push it into Jensen's cuffed hands before pushing his jeans and boxers further down to give Jensen better access. Jensen tightened his grip on the bandanna, not wanting to accidentally give the signal to stop, and he let Jared pull him in closer by his leash. "Just your tongue."

Obediently, Jensen leaned in to lick a stripe up the length of Jared's dick, feeling the heat of it against his tongue and whimpering when Jared didn't immediately give him permission to take it in his mouth like he wanted. He dropped his head back to the base of Jared's cock and started to lick around the shaft, flicking his tongue against Jared's balls before moving up the sides of his dick to lap eagerly at the head. His wrists were trapped behind his back, held by the unforgiving cuffs, and Jensen flexed against the restraints, turned on by the knowledge that he only had the freedom to do what Jared wanted.

He swirled his tongue over the head of Jared's dick, letting the thick weight of his cock bump against his lips, and he licked at the slit before pushing his tongue up against it to taste the pre-come that was spilling out. It smeared against his cheeks and chin as he lapped at the ridge of Jared's cockhead, mixing with his own saliva that spilled down his chin, but Jensen kept going, pretty sure that Jared liked him getting a little messy.

He looked up when Jared pulled on his leash and he smiled at the sight of the dazed, pleased look on Jared's face as he reached out to drop the leash and cup Jensen's cheek. The leash fell down his back, resting along the line of his spine in a cool stripe, and Jensen twisted his wrists in the cuffs as Jared held his head with both hands. He pushed his thumbs against the corners of Jensen's jaw to coax his mouth open, and Jensen obliged, opening wide and flushing pink when he felt more spit run down his chin.

"Jesus…" Jared breathed out, stroking his thumbs over Jensen's cheeks while he kept his mouth open. "I'm never gonna get tired of seeing you like this."

"Take a picture," Jensen said with a smile. "It'll last longer."

Jared laughed as he eased Jensen's mouth open again. "No way, man. I don't wanna risk sharing this with anyone." He thumbed at Jensen's lower lip and Jensen didn't bother to hide his moan, desperate for Jared to touch him some more. "You wanna suck my dick, Jensen?"

Jensen nodded without hesitation. "Yeah." He swallowed and looked down at Jared's cock. "Please?"

He was almost proud to hear Jared's groan but he didn't get chance to say anything else when Jared put his hand on the back of his head and pushed him forward with the breathless order, "Go for it."

His lips were already parted but Jensen opened wider to accommodate the width of Jared's dick as Jared guided his mouth around his cock. He took him deep, enjoying the feel of finally being able to put his mouth on Jared like he wanted, and he felt Jared's hand on his head, not pushing him to take it deeper but just resting in place while Jensen got comfortable. It was hard to take more without the use of his hands to help him balance and control his movements but Jensen soon settled into a rhythm, kneeling up between Jared's thighs and bobbing his head up and down to suck Jared’s dick as quickly and smoothly as he could. 

Above him, Jared groaned and shifted position, canting his hips up as he did so. Jensen fought to adjust, keeping a tight grip on the bandanna in his cuffed hands, and he looked up as Jared pulled back a little, letting his dick slide sideways to stuff Jensen's cheek. Jensen hummed around it as Jared rested one hand on the back of his head and pressed his other hand against his cheek where his cock was pushing against his palm.

"Put your tongue out," Jared said, working his dick in and out of Jensen's mouth as Jensen fitted his tongue into place underneath it. More spit slipped down his chin and Jensen ground his hips forward with a groan as Jared pushed into his mouth with shallow, experimental thrusts. "Fuck…"

He shifted position to guide Jensen's mouth up and down the length of his dick and Jensen looked at him as Jared said, "God, I love that you're getting off on this." He smoothed his hand through Jensen's hair with clumsy strokes. "Look at how hard you are, all because I tied you up to fuck your mouth."

Jensen whimpered around his dick and tried to move his head to take more of it into his mouth.

"Easy there," Jared said, cupping Jensen's chin in one hand and keeping the other in place on the back of his head. "Go with the flow, dude." He grinned and guided Jensen's lips further down his dick. "And by 'with the flow', I mean 'where I tell you'."

Jensen relaxed his jaw as Jared eased him into a steady rhythm and he did his best to lick and suck the length of his dick while Jared fucked his mouth in hard, hot thrusts. He spread his knees wider, needing some pressure against his cock but knowing he couldn't touch himself, and he moaned around Jared's dick as Jared pushed deeper into his mouth. 

"Jesus…" Jensen looked up at the sound of Jared's blissed-out groan but he let Jared thrust harder into his mouth, filling him up with his dick and forcing his lips wide around the thickness of it. "God, Jensen, your mouth was fuckin' made for this."

Fisting his fingers in Jensen's hair, he pulled him off long enough for Jensen to take a breath and then coaxed him back into place, his dick impossibly hard against Jensen's tongue. Jensen hummed in encouragement as Jared got rougher, fucking his throat faster and harder as he got closer to the edge, and he squeezed the bandanna in his fists as he tried not to think about how hard he was in his boxers. 

His world narrowed down, blocking out the cuffs around his wrists and the insistent pulse of heat to his dick as he focused in on Jared's cock in his mouth, filling him and fucking him until Jensen was humiliatingly close to coming just from being used like that. Jared sped up, his hands jerky and rough on Jensen's face as he fucked his throat, and Jensen started to recognize the gasps and the quick breathing which showed how close Jared was to coming.

Jared let out a breathy groan when Jensen met his eyes and Jensen let him push deeper into his mouth, until his nose brushed against the hairs at the base of Jared's dick. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't do anything but hold Jared's dick in his mouth and hope Jared got the message, so he was glad when Jared caught on quick. 

Dropping his head back against the couch, Jared held Jensen's head in place as he spilled into his mouth with a yell that could've been Jensen's name. Jensen pulled back a little as he swallowed the first thick spurt of come but he kept his lips wrapped around Jared's dick as he rode out the rest of the high, come trickling out of the sides of Jensen's mouth as he struggled to swallow all of it. 

He tugged on his cuffs out of habit, wanting to wipe his mouth or catch the rest of the come with his fingers, but it trailed down in chin in messy stripes when Jared pulled his dick out of his mouth and slumped back on the couch with a dazed sigh. "Holy shit, man…"

Licking his lips, Jensen tried to ignore the insistent hardness of his own dick as he said, tired but smiling, "That's what I'm here for."

Jared looked down with a frown which quickly morphed into a smirk. "You're here for more than that, dude. C'mere."

Cuffed and unsteady, Jensen tried to stand but was helped when Jared curled his hands under his thighs and all but lifted him to kneel astride his lap. The leash swung against his back and Jensen let the bandanna fall away now that he could speak again while Jared hooked his fingers through the ring of his collar and pulled him forward for a messy kiss. Jensen smiled into the kiss, torn between relaxed contentment at being in Jared's arms and needy arousal from the blowjob, and he ground down against Jared's body when Jared licked his own come from Jensen's lips and curled his tongue against Jensen's. 

"Please," Jensen murmured against his lips, "please let me come…"

"You gotta ask nicely," Jared said, lips brushing Jensen's neck as his fingers touched the waistband of his boxers but didn't dip below it. "Really, really nicely."

"Please," Jensen begged, pushing up in search of pressure against his dick. "Please, please, please-"

"Fuck," Jared said with a chuckle, mouthing his way down Jensen's throat, "you're desperate, aren't you? Does sucking my dick really turn you on that much?"

The answer was obvious but Jensen nodded anyway, willing to do or say almost anything to get Jared to put his hands on him. "Yeah," he said, raspy and fucked-out after the blowjob. "I- I get off on sucking your cock. Please, Jared, just touch me."

"Touch you?" Jared slid his hand around to grip Jensen's hip. "Like this?"

Jensen bit back a sob of desperation as he rested his forehead against Jared's shoulder and shook his head. "My dick," he pleaded. "Just put your hand on my dick, please. I need to come, Jared, please, please…"

"Shh," Jared said, turning his head enough to press a kiss to Jensen's temple. He eased his hand inside his boxers and Jensen bucked up into it, seconds away from coming when Jared wrapped his hand around his dick. "You can come," Jared whispered, biting at Jensen's jaw. "C'mon, Jen. Get all messy for me."

He jerked Jensen's dick with a sudden, swift stroke and that was all it took to send Jensen over the edge. He came with a cry, shaking apart in Jared's arms and soaking the fabric of his boxers with come as Jared jerked him through it, all the while murmuring endearments and encouragements in his ear. He fought for breath, feeling heady and drained as he came down from the orgasm and from the bliss of submission, and he let himself rest against Jared for a moment longer as Jared whispered, amused but proud, "Good boy."

A pleasurable shiver went through him at the nickname but Jensen couldn't resist teasing him, "You know I'm older than you?"

"Shush," Jared said, stroking his fingers through Jensen's hair in smooth patterns. "It's a figure of speech." He took his other hand off his dick and wiped it clean on Jensen's boxers as he asked, "You good?"

"I'm awesome," Jensen said sleepily as Jared manhandled him across onto the couch next to him so that he could unfasten the cuffs. Jensen's skin felt cool when the removal of the cuffs left his wrists bare and he twisted around until he was sitting half in Jared's lap to let Jared wrap his hands around his wrists in place of the cuffs as he checked for bruises or marks. 

There were red bands on his skin but nothing that looked permanent and Jensen lifted his head up to let Jared remove the collar and leash too, leaving him in just his come-stained boxers as Jared sat next to him and asked, "I'm guessing the toys were a success?"

Jensen leaned in against him and yawned. "Wow, what gave it away?"

Jared nudged him in the side. "Smartass."

"Sorry," Jensen said, completely unapologetic. "What's the right answer? 'Yes, Jared, my life was so empty until you bought a load of sex toys off the internet'?"

"Shut up, you love them," he said before correcting himself, "Well, you love the cuff things and the collar and leash. We'll just have to give everything else a trial run too." He gave Jensen's ass a lazy squeeze and added, "But that can wait 'til after the game. I have priorities."

"They are excellent priorities," Jensen agreed, shifting position and looking down at his boxers. "Shit, I should probably go change before it starts. These are gonna be gross as hell in a few minutes."

He moved to get up but was stopped when Jared didn't seem to want to let him out of his arms. "What the-"

"Leave 'em," Jared said, hauling Jensen back down and tucking him up against his side. "I like the thought of you sitting there all dirty because you came in your pants."

Jensen wrinkled his nose and made a half-hearted protest, "Easy for you to say, you're not the one wearing them."

"Keep them on?" Jared said, all hopeful and innocent, like he wasn't asking Jensen to sit on the couch and watch the game in come-filled boxers. "For me?" He flashed him a knowing smile. "I'll make it worth your while."

As far as Jensen was concerned, it was pretty much a lost cause.

"Fine," he relented, settling down next to him as Jared turned on the TV, "but I'm expecting some A-grade sex after this, dude."

"I don't know about A-grade sex," Jared said. "I mean, that's one helluva mess you made there, man. You might need to get punished." Keeping his eyes on the TV, he rested his hand on the inside of Jensen's thigh and said with a grin, "I still wanna test out that paddle."


End file.
